dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Beefalo
Adulto= ×4, ×3, 33%, (periodicamente), ×3 ( ) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "beefalo" |specialAbility = Torna-se hostil periodicamente, período durante o qual ele gera |name = Beefalo}} |-| Jovem= ×3, ×2 |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 1.8 |runSpeed = 8.1 |spawnCode = None|specialAbility = Cresce lentamente para |name = Beefalo Jovem |imagewidth = 150}} |-| Criança= ×4, ×2 |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 1.4 |runSpeed = 6.3 |spawnCode = None |specialAbility = Cresce lentamente para |name = Beefalo Criança |imagewidth = 125}} |-| Bebê= ×3, |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 1 |runSpeed = 4.5 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "babybeefalo" |specialAbility = Cresce lentamente para |name = Beefalo Bebê}} |imagewidth = 100 |-| DST= ×4, ×3, 33%, (periodicamente), ×3 ( ) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "beefalo" |specialAbility = Torna-se hostil periodicamente, período durante o qual ele gera , Podem ser domesticados. |name = Beefalo}} Beefalos são Mobs Neutros que são encontrados no bioma de Savana, a não ser que a Geração dele esteja mudada para Bastante (lots). Quando um Beefalo é atacado todos os outros que estejam perto virarão Hostis. Beefalos dão 34 de Dano a cada ataque. Quando mortos darão de "recompensa" Lã de Beefalo, 4 Carnes, e às vezes Chifre de Beefalo, normalmente lhe darão Lã a não ser que sejam depilados por uma Navalha. Eles são considerados como animais inocentes, caso o Jogador o mate será adicionado 4 Pontos de naughtness que pode causar a aparição do Krampus. Beefalos podem ser depilados por uma Navalha enquanto dormem, que lhe dará 3 Lãs de Beefalo. Crescerá pelos de novo nele dentro de alguns dias e podem ser depilados novamente, você pode coletar o Cocô deles, eles defecam aleatoriamente (mesmo dormindo), o cocô ou estrume pode ser usado para fertilizar suas Plantações. O Beefalo tem uma movimentação coordenada, eles tentam ficar sempre juntos e nunca vão para outro Bioma. Quando estiver anoitecendo todos os Beefalos por perto formam grupos e dormem. Beefalos Bebês Bebês Beefalos são descendentes de Beefalos. Um Beefalo bebê vai crescer e torna-se criança Beefalo, depois um Jovem Beefalo, e finalmente um adulto Beefalo. Cada fase tem de 3 a 5 dias. Os Bebês Beefalos não seguem o jogador se ele usar o Chifre de Beefalo e não podem ser congelados com o Ice Staff. Quando o jogador mata um Bebê Beefalo levanta sua maldade em 6 pontos, o que pode convocar Krampus. Eles sempre seguem o seu pai, eles não atacam o jogador apenas fogem dele, se o pai de um Beefalo Bebê é morto, o Beefalo bebê ainda vai caminhar em direção ao local onde o pai morreu, mesmo se for afugentado uma longa distância, ele vai andar lentamente de volta para o local. Se um Beefalo bebê cresce em um Beefalo adulto, eles vão parar de se mover em direção a sua mãe e começar a vaguear. Uma vez que o bebê Beefalo foge quando o jogador se aproxima, eles podem ser "agrupados" em uma gaiola de paredes criadas pelo jogador. Eles não podem atravessar as paredes quando eles tentam correr de volta para o pai. Este método pode ser usado pelo jogador para manter Beefalo em um local específico para facilitar o "cultivo". Na temporada de acasalamento os Beefalos ficam Hostis e é normal encontrar Beefalos Bebês. Combate Quando o Jogador atacar um Beefalo por perto todos os Outros irão virar Hostis, algumas dicas úteis é atacar o Beefalo mais separado do grupo, caso não ache nenhum é necessário um bom equipamento. Don't Starve Together Recém-adicionado para Don't Starve Together é a domesticação e montagem de Beefalo. O Beefalo pode ser domado e domesticado por qualquer chicoteada com o Tail o' Three Cats ou alimentá-los com Grama Cortada (Cut Grass), Galho (Twig) e Legume (Vegetable), que irá separá-los de seu rebanho atual. Isso também fará com que eles não participem mais da época de acasalamento desse rebanho. Um Beefalo com qualquer tipo de domesticação pode ser montado com uma sela; quanto mais domesticado um Beefalo é, mais tempo ele deixa você montá-lo. A tentativa de selar um Beefalo sem quaisquer tentativas anteriores de domesticação ou enquanto ele está no cio fará com que ele jogue fora da sela e se torne hostil. A domesticação acrescenta vários novos recursos para Beefalo, tais como diferentes tendências que o Beefalo pode realizar. As três tendências Genioso : O Beefalo causa mais dano com seus ataques. Dócil : O Beefalo pode ser montado por mais tempo e se move mais rápido. Gorducho : O Beefalo emite uma aura positiva de Sanidade. Estas tendências são dadas ao beefalo pelo jogador, dependendo das ações que eles fazem. Atacar e ser atacado com o Beefalo torna-o mais Genioso, montar on Beefalo torna-o mais dócil, e alimentar o Beefalo torna mais Gorducho. As tendências dominantes serão esclarecidas com base em como aparece na face do Beefalo. O Beefalo pode ser alimentado com vegetais para aumentar a sua Saúde e Fome. Se um Beefalo é alimentado comida enquanto sua fome está no limite, ele vai vomitar Podridão (Rot) encharcada. Uma vez que a domesticação atingir o limite, o Beefalo se tornará domesticado. Ferramentas O Beefalo pode ser depilado por uma Navalha, dando a você Lã de Beefalo (3x). O Beefalo pode ser depilado com a navalha, porém, será necessário esperar que a Lã cresça novamente. Trivialidades *Um Beefalo é um híbrido criado pelo homem entre um bisonte americano e bovinos domesticados, destinados a aumento da produção de carne bovina. *Os clipes de som do bebê beefalo são apenas os clipes normais do som de um beefalo, acelerado. *Um Beefalo bebê cresce para sua próxima fase com a mesma animação de como um adulto renova sua lã. *Prender um Beefalo bebê em um cercado fará com que ele para tente chegar aos seus pais, mas é incapaz de devido ao cercado. *Maxwell disse que o Koalefant é um primo distante do Beefalo. Isso pode explicar as ligeiras semelhanças visuais entre os dois. Erros *Às vezes o Beefalo vai começar a dormir no crepúsculo, em vez da noite. *Ocasionalmente, quando entrar ou sair de uma caverna , um Beefalo vai aparecer e começar a seguir o jogador. O Beefalo também seguirá o jogador de volta para dentro ou para fora da caverna. Galeria Beefalo in heat.png|Um Beefalo no cio. Beefalo cry while in mating season.png|Grito do Beefalo estando no cio. A herd of Beefalos.png|Uma manada de Beefalo. Beefalos_attacking_Spiders_during_mating_season..png|Beefalos atacando aranhas durante o cio. Beefalo size.jpg|Uma comparação entre o tamanho Wilson e um Beefalo. A_herd_of_Beefalos_asleep_at_night.jpg|Um rebanho dormindo durante a noite. Beefalo farm.jpg|Beffalos em um "cural". Beefalo shaved, day.png|Um Beefalo depois de ser raspado. Frozen Beefalo.PNG|Um Beefalo congelado. Shaved-beefalo.jpg|Um Beefalo raspado dormindo ao lado de uma fogueira. Dead Beefalo.png|Um Beefalo morto. Sleeping Beefalo.jpg|Um rebanho dormindo ao anoitecer, devido a um bug. Angry Beefalo.png|Um Beefalo com raiva perseguindo Wolfgang . Several Baby Beffalo.png|Beefalo bebê, criança e adolescente. Baby Beefalo sleeping.png|um Beefalo Bebê dormindo. Angry Baby Beefalo.png|Bebê Beefalo fugindo de Wolfgang. Dead Baby Beefalo.png|Um Bebê Beefalo morto. Beefalo life stages.jpg|Todas as quatro fases do clico de vida do Beefalo. beefalo kickstarter.jpg|Uma figura de Wilson ao lado de um Beefalo de papel. Klei Beefalo Plush.png|Um Beefalo de pelúcia a partir da página oficial|link=http://klei.limitedrun.com/products/535989-beefalo-plush Beefalo in Cave.png|Um Beefalo bugado gerado na entrada de uma caverna. Beefalo hair grow.gif|um Beefalo renovando seu cabelo. Beefalo Riding Promo.png|arte promocional de Wilson preparando-se para selar um Beefalo. Beefalo_Moods.png|Os humores dados ao beefalo na Atualização Mounting DST Beefalo Tendencies.jpg|Beefalos domesticados Categoria:Animais Categoria:Criaturas Neutras Categoria:Criaturas da Superfície Categoria:Criaturas Passivas Categoria:Seguidores Categoria:Criaturas Hostis Categoria:Mob Spawning Entities Categoria:Inocentes Categoria:Diurnos